maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ciem/IvanRider
Ciem render as a default state of a sprite. 90]] Character bio The daughter of the genetically-altered Stan Flippo, Candi Levens has centipede-themed powers and has witnessed her hometown and family decimated by a disastrous political fallout. A simple, romantic family woman at heart, she seeks to rid her world of the Hebbleskin Gang that she deems responsible for the suffering of most in her life. She also longs to create worlds in which it is safe to start and maintain a traditional family. This desire to settle down has gotten her - and the men in her life - into some amount of trouble, convincing her that much more that the Hebbleskins have to go. In addition to her powers, she has a suit created by her godfather which complements and enhances them. Without a lot of centipede-themed heroes in the Marvel world, Ciem finds herself confiding in Spider-Man and Spider-Woman quite often. Trivia * Her "Ciem" title is short for the Spanish word ciempiés, meaning "centipede." * Her greatest weakness, apart from the drug Bezeetol, is the fact that she is easily distracted by her strong desire to eventually settle down and start a family. * She is modeled in costume after the Stone Centipede. * She first debuted in a webcomic from 2005, which in-turn was created with The Sims 2. Moveset * L1: Venom Darts: Affects only one enemy, causing 120-360 damage, and inflicts Biofeedback. * L2: Centipede's Bite: Affects only one enemy, and causes 180-390 damage. Causes Biofeedback and Distracted. Uses a lot of stamina, and renders her vulnerable to Burning if attacking Human Torch. * L6: Zeran Dance: Affects all enemies, and is similar to Nightcrawler's Shadow Dance. * L9: Rib Crush: Affects only one enemy, and causes 300-550 damage. Causes Internal Bleeding, Pain, and Incapacitated. Passives * Centuition: Is nimble for high evasion, and has a built-in danger sense similar to Spider Sense. * Lust-prone: Is particularly vulnerable to Seduction, and is slightly less effective against male adversaries. * Healing Factor: About the same as Wolverine's. ISOs * Hundred-Legged: Centileg stings now deal Fatal Blow to enemies under 25% health. Recruitment quote "I have to admit, Agent, neither of our worlds is a God-loving, safe place to raise a proper family. Maybe we can both work to change that." Team-up Bonuses * Sodality: Bonus for teaming up with any other member of the Sodalities of Gerosha or Florence. (Examples: Emeraldon, Sapphire King, Taterbug, Pilltar, Strawberry, Navyrope, Gray Champion, Mapacha, Cocklebur, Purge-Flare, Hea Pang, Tiffany Sterlie, Extirpon, Jackrabbit, Botan the Plant-Man, Earwig, Mukade, Feruga, and Meerkat.) * Creepy Crawlies: Teaming up with any other bug-themed hero. (Examples: Earwig, Taterbug, Pilltar, Strawberry, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Agent Venom, Hybrid, Mukade, Feruga, etc.) * Friends with Sniperbadger: Any two heroes closely linked to Miriam Flippo. (Examples: Black Rat, Stung Hornet, Tin Dragon, Teal Hog, Sniperbadger, Guan.) * Chilopodophobia: Teaming up with Mukade, Centipede Charlie, Feruga, or any other centipede-themed hero. * Part of the Fleet: Dozerfleet Heroes. * Determinate Lovers: Emeraldon and Ciem. * Misunderstood: Any heroes who have ever been wrongly imprisoned. (Examples: Earwig, Luke Cage, Taterbug, Keet Kabo, Time Capsule, Arrowfrog, Liquidon Ethereteel, etc..) * Bloodlust: Any heroes that can cause bleeding. * Experiments' Offspring: Heroes that are children of Phaelite or Meethlite-mutated parents. (Examples: Emeraldon, Meerkat, Mukade, Jackrabbit, Sapphire King, Feruga, Centipede Charlie, Becky Ryba, Anarteq, Arrowfrog, Keet Kabo, Jackal Semicolon, Socratic, Bolte Chipotle, etc.) * Children of Different Atoms: Phexo/Meethexo Mutants and X-Gene Mutants. Basically, team-up with any Marvel Mutant. * Head on Straight: Heroes that have been canonically decapitated, and lived to tell the tale. See also * Dozerfleet Comics Heroes Category: Dozerfleet Heroes Category: Non-Marvel Category: Female Category: Tech Category: 90 CP